Siblings
by Ryoma Ryan -Le Renard Roux
Summary: "Bloody hell Harry, aku tak pernah se-menjijik-kan itu selain dengan Mione. Lagi pula Mione itu adikku. Jadi sah-sah saja aku seperti itu padanya." "Kau yang bloody hell Draco, Mione itu adikmu. Harusnya kau menjaga jarak dengannya. Dasar pengidap sister complex."


Buk!

"Pikirkan lagi kalau ingin mengencani adikku!"

Kejadian ini entah kali yang keberapa puluh atau ratus. Lelaki berambut pirang itu mengahajar orang yang berusaha mendekati adik kesayangannya. Kali ini korbannya adalah Tom Riddle. Rekan kerjanya sendiri.

Sang korban hanya terembam di tanah. Tak dapat bangun. Wajahnya penuh dengan lebam dan memar. Dan di wajah itu pula tersirat kekalahan yang mendalam.

Berbeda dengan korbannya. Dia— Draco Malfoy. San tersangka, kakak paling _over protectif_ seantero Britania Raya ini tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Tak sia-sia baginya belajar semua jenis bela diri hanya untuk melindungi sang adik manis yang sebenarnya _ogah_ dilindungi.

**Ryoma Ryan**

**Siblings**

**HP Belongs To JKR**

"Draco _dear_, _Mum_ tak percaya kau mengahajar rekan kerjamu sendiri! – Mione, ini obatnya— Bagaimana kalau kau tak bisa magang? Perusahaan ayahmu pun akan meragukanmu jika kau bersikap seperti ini!"

Draco duduk manis di sebuah kursi makan yang terbuat dari kayu tekukir indah dengan ornamen buatan tangan. Di kirinya, sang adik yang paling ia sayangi tengah mendumel sembari mengompres lebam di wajah Draco. Sesekali menekan dengan keras untuk membuat sang kakak kesakitan. Ya, dari caranya kita tahu kalau dia sedang kesal— sangat kesal.

Sedangkan sang ibu, sibuk mencari salep serta obat yang dapat mempercepat penyembuhan sang jagoan. Sehingga para pelayan Manor megah itu pun kelimpungan dengan obat obatan yang begitu banyaknya. Tapi seperti tak perpengaruh keadaan. Sang tersangka kerusuhan ini bersikap seperti tak ada yang terjadi. Berwajah datar dan sesekali berpura-pura meringis saat sang adik menekan kompres. Walau begitu, tatap saja. Siapapun dapat melihat lembam yang parah di wajah maupun di tubuhnya. Jelas saja semua dapat melihat. Begitu Draco pulang, Sang ibu, Narcissa Malfoy langsung melepas kaosnya yang penuh darah. Memperlihatkan tubuh kekar nan seksi miliknya.

"Kau menghajar Tom?"

Sang adik yang memiliki rambut coklat mengembang itu mendesis di depan wajah Draco. Berusaha agar suaranya tak didengar sang ibu.

"Kau bisa menebak sendiri, maniis! Au! Kau jahat~!"

Draco mengibas-ngibaskan tangan pucatnya di depan wajahnya. Persis seperti gadis centil yang penuh dengan tingkah polah. Suaranya pun terdengar di buat-buat, menjijikkan. Sang adik hanya mendengus dan memutar bola matanya.

"Mione, kasihan kakakmu! Pelanlah!"

Ibu mereka kini tengah sibuk di dapur. Entah meracik apa. Yang jelas sekarang Draco tengah diberi tatapan tajam nan mematikan dari adik sematawayangnya.

"Kau ingin aku menjomblo seumur hidup hah, kak?!"

Gadis belia itu mendesis dengan mata yang menyipit. Terlihat kilatan amarah di hazel miliknya. Sedangkan Draco hanya menampakkan deretan giginya yang putih dan tersenyum tanpa dosa.

"Aku pun hingga kini menjomblo tak masalah."

Draco menjawab acuh. Dia— Hermione— semakin keras menekan kompres es yang ada di pipi kakaknya.

"Itu ka-u! Bukan a-ku! Kau pria sedangkan aku wanita! Aku malu, jika aku tak memiliki pasangan! Apalagi di pesta kelulusan!"

"Malam ini kan? Bawa aku saja. Dari pada lelaki brengsek, yang bisa saja memanfaatkanmu."

Draco menjawab datar. Hermione membulatkan matanya. Alisnya menyatu.

"Kakak! Ini pesta dansa kelulusan SMAku! Sejak TK aku selalu mengajakmu ke pesta! Ini adalah pestaku yang terakhir kak! Apakah kau tak kasihan meilhat adikmu menjomblo terus hah?!"

Cara lama. Draco hanya memasang wajah datar. Walaupun sang adik terus menerus menekan kompres es di pipinya dengan kasar.

"Tidak. Tidak. Aku tak mau apapun terjadi padamu. Aku juga tak malu hingga sekarang menjomblo. My lovely sista!"

Hermione mengerucutkan bibirnya. Wajahnya penuh dengan memohon. Entah kenapa matanya berkilau. Melebar. Kemudian. Damn! Dia mengeluarkan Puppy Eyes!

"Ya kakak ya, aku janji aku bisa jaga diri. Ayolah kak. Aku ingin sendiri. Ayolah kak."

**Draco POV**

Jemari mungil nan halus miliknya mengelus pipiku yang masih lebam. Jemarinya dingin. Ah, ini jemari yang ia gunakan untuk mengompresku.

Aku menyeringai. Aku tak mungkin kalah dari rayuan lagi. Sudah cukup uang tabunganku habis untuk membelikannya lemari dan setumpuk ensiklopedia baru bulan kemarin. Beginilah jika memilik adik yang pandai merayu. Tapi untuk pesta seperti ini aku tak akan dan tak akan pernah lolos dari rayuannya.

Dia memiringkan kepalanya penuh harap. Wajahnya nampak seperti anak kecil sekarang. Aku masih memandangnya datar. Memandang secara langsung kedua iris hazel miliknya.

"Ya kak ya, boleh ya. Aku janji tidak akan macam macam. Dan aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Ya ya ya."

"Tidak!"

"Iya iya tidak?"

"Tidak!"

"Iya tidak tidak?"

"Tidak!"

"Tidak tidak iya?"

"Iya!"

"Horeeee!"

Apa?

"Aku sayang kakak! _Mum_! Aku telah dapat restu dari kakak!"

Dia memelukku secepat langkahnya yang menghambur begitu saja ke dapur. _Hell_, aku kalah secepat ini.

"Kau mengizinkan Mione pergi Draco? _Mum _kira kau tak akan memberi izin."

_Mum_ menatapku aneh dari arah dapur. Aku masih menatapnya tak percaya. Dasar tukang rayu! Bagaimana ini? Pestanya diadakan malam ini. Dan aku tak tahu siapa yang akan ia ajak. Sudah sepuluh orang yang dekat dengan Mione aku hajar dalam lima hari belakangan ini. Dan dia masih punya cadangan lagi? Dasar.

**Normal POV**

Gadis berambut coklat itu memakai _mini dress_ putih dengan _high heels_ dengan warna nyaris sebening kristal. Rambut yang disanggul setengah dengan aksesoris mawar putih. Berterimakasihlah pada sang ibu yang pintar mengubah gadis kutu bukunya menjadi bidadari malam ini.

"Kak, aku pergi dulu. Ingat, jangan ikuti aku."

Hermione mengecup singkat pipi Ibunya, Narcissa Malfoy. Dan sang pengindap_ sister_ _complex_ kita, Draco Malfoy. Oke, Lucius sedang berada di Perancis sehingga tak dapat berada diantara Malfoy yang lain.

"Dua dear, pipiku ada dua."

Hermione memutar matanaya dan mengecup kilas kedua pipi sang kakak. Lalu melenggang pergi meninggalkan sang kakak dan ibu yang mengantarnya sampai gerbang.

Draco tersenyum tipis. Sang adik rupanya telah di tunggu di luar gerbang oleh teman dansanya. Tapi Draco tak akan membiarkan semua berjalan semudah ini. Ia tak mau adiknya tersentuh oleh lelaki brengsek lain seujung jari pun. Tak akan pernah.

"Aku pergi _Mum_."

Setelah dirasa mobil yang menjemput Hermione telah pergi. Draco mencium pipi kanan sang ibu dan bergegas pergi keluar.

"Maaf aku lama _mate_."

Draco menutup kasar mini bus milik sahbat-berkepala-codet-nya. Mobil berwarna _maroon_ itu pun melesat begitu saja. Mengejarsedan putih yang mengangkut adik Draco Malfoy. Pewaris utama Malfoy Inc.

"Kita sudah sampai mate, sekarang. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Si supir yang memakai kacamat bulat sempurna itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang sahabat yang berkulit pucat dan berambut pirang. Tapi yang di tanya tak menjawab, hanya menatap lurus ke arah pintu hotel yang di jadikan lokasi pesta kelulusan tempat Hermione menimba ilmu.

"Perlu ku utus Ginnyku untuk mengawasi adik kesayanganmu?" tanya Sang supir.

Sang supir menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. Rambutnya hitam acak-acakan seperti biasanya. Ia memakai kemeja putih bergaris merah yang di gulung sampai siku dengan jeans biru tua. Gaya berantakan, sangat khas seorang Harry Potter.

"Kau tak ikut ke pesta gadismu? Sudah dipecat sebagai pacar ya?"

Draco menganggat alisnya. Wajahnya dingin dengan suara yang datar. Seperti mengutarakan pernyataan ketimbang pertanyaan.

"Tidak tidak, enak saja. Si Ronald bodoh itu ingin menyelinap ke pesta Ginny-ku untuk bertemu si Brown-melengking-itu."

"Jadi dia memaksa ikut dengan gadismu? Bagaimana kalau si bodoh itu meninggalkan pacarmu dan pacarmu digoda oleh lelaki lain?"

Draco memicingkan mata. Menatap Harry tajam. Sayangnya si kepala codet tak menggap hal itu serius dan malah tertawa.

"Whoa, mate. Tenang mate. Jangan kau tularkan _over protective-_mu itu padaku. Lagi pula Ginny bukan adikku. Dia pacarku. Aku percaya padanya."

Harry tersenyum meremehkan. Disambut dengusan oleh Draco.

"Oke, terserah. Cepat hubungi pa-car-mu-i-tu."

Harry terkekeh. Kemudian menekan beberapa nomer yang ada di ponsel _touch screen _miliknya. Draco hanya mampu menatap pintu masuk hotel dengan gelisah. Ia takut sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi pada adiknya. Entah kenapa, perasaannya tak enak.

"_Sweety_, aku dan Malfoy tua ingin meminta bantuanmu."

Draco mendelik pada Harry.

"No dear No, bukan Lucius. Draco, si jomblo sampai sekarang."

Draco mendengus.

"Tolong mata-matai si cantik Malfoy di pesta ya."

Harry menatap Draco seolah mengejek. Dan tatapan Draco siap menerkam Harry.

"Jangan cemburu _darl_, kau yang paling cantik di dunia ini. Aku hanya menggoda si jomblo."

Draco memutar matanya. Oke, ia makin mirip dengan Hermione.

"Oke, _bye love_. Muaah."

Draco menutup telinganya.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan mate, bagaimana jika kau punya pacar nanti? Kau harus bisa mesra tau!"

Harry sibuk memainkan ponselnysa.

"_Bloody hell_ Harry, aku tak pernah se-menjijik-kan itu selain dengan Mione. Lagi pula Mione itu adikku. Jadi sah-sah saja aku seperti itu padanya."

"Kau yang _bloody hell_ Draco, Mione itu adikmu. Harusnya kau menjaga jarak dengannya. Dasar pengidap _sister complex_."

Harry menggeleng pasrah. Draco memundurkan sandaran joknya. Mencoba mencari posisi nyaman untuk beristirahat. Jujur saja, seluruh badanya terasa akan remuk. Sejak perkelahian tadi siang, hingga sekarang ia belum berbaring.

*RR*

Entah sudah pukul berapa malam. Hermione tak peduli. Pesta kelulusan yang awalnya terasa hidmat kini menjadi liar setelah para guru pulang. Acara dansa yang penuh dengan formalitas berganti dengan tarian menggila dari para murid.

Hermione merasa bebas. Bebas karena sang kakak tak mengawasinya. Ia bebas melakukan apapun dari aturan gila sang kakak. Hermione berjingkrak-jingkrak mengikuti alunan lagu dengan _high heels_ yang masih setia pada kakinya.

"Mau?"

Gelas tinggi yang berukuran kecil di tawarkan pada Hermione. Ia tahu, ini alkohol. Hermione sempat terdiam. Ia ingat pesan kakaknya untuk menjauhi minuman berakohol.

"Hei! Tak ada yang melarangmu di sini! Tak ada Draco!"

Pria itu bersuara. Pria yang menjemput sekaligus menjadi pendamping Hermione ke acara ini. Pria yang menjadi pasangan dansanya sedari tadi.

Dengan satu anggukan, Hermione menerima tawaran gelas kecil itu dengan takut-takut. Aroma alkohol yang kuat dapat tercium dari jarak sedekat ini. Gelas kecil itu telah menempel di bibir ranum Hermione. Tapi belum juga ia tenggak.

"Ayolah _dear_, kapan lagi?"

Ya, kapan lagi? Hermione menenggak habis cairan bening tersebut. Merasakan panas yang merayap di wajah dan kerongkongannya.

"Nikmat bukan dear?"

"Ya, Nott."

Hermione seketika tumbang. Beginilah efeknya ada pemula. Dengan sigap Theodore Nott menanggap tubuh indah milik Hermione.

Sebelum gelas mungil itu jatuh dan menimbulkan kegaduhan, Theo mengambil gelas itu dari tangan Hermione. Meletakkannya pada meja yang ada. Kemudian memeluk Hermione erat.

"Kau milikku _darl_."

"Ya, aku milikmu. Haha."

Theo menyeringai. Gadis kutu buku yang cantik seperti Hermione Malfoy dengan mudah jatuh dalam dekapannya. Theo membawa Hermione ke dinding yang terdekat. Theo tahu kalau Hermione tak mungkin bisa berdiri tegak untuk beberapa saat ini.

Setelah sampai di pojok ruangan. Theo mengelus pipi muls Hermione. Hermione yang di bawah sadar hanya tersenyum aneh. Dan suasana remang yang dibuat siswa setelah para guru pulang membuat Theo semakin berani dan percaya diri kalau tak akan ada yang melihatnya.

"Boleh aku menciummu _dear_? Ku rasa bibirmu belum pernah di sentuh siapapun."

Theo mengelus lembut bibir bawah Hermione menggunakkan ibu jarinya. Hermione terkekeh. Mendengar penuturan Theo. Ya, dia memang belum pernah di cium siapapun. Berterimakasihlah, pada Draco Malfoy.

Hermione menekan bibirnya pada bibir Theo. Untuk sepersekian detik. Theo cukup kaget dengan keadaan yang ada. Sepersekian detik kemudian ia tersadar dan mulai memimpin cerita. Kedua lengannya ia gunakan untuk memeluk pinggang Hermione. Dan kedua tengan hermione terangkat untuk mendapat ciuman lebih dari Theo.

Baru saja Theo akan mulai menggunakkan lidah, dalam permainan mereka. Kegiatan mereka harus terinterupsi oleh seorang gadis yang mendekat. Theo melepas lengannya dari pinggang Hermione.

"Oh Theo! Sedang apa kau dengan Si kutu buku?"

Theo tak melihat dengan jelas siapa yang berbicara padanya. Yang jelas ia tahu, bahwa di dalam gedung tidak akan seaman bayangannya.

"_Dear_, sepertinya kita harus pergi."

"Hik. Aku milikmu~"

Theo menggendong Hermione ala _Bridal Style_ keluar dari pesta. Entah dibawa kemana.

*RR*

"Mate! Mione mate!"

Semuanya masih samar-samar dalam penglihatan Draco. Draco belum bisa bangkit dari posisi berbaring-nya. Nyawanya belum sepenuhnya terkumpul. _Hell_.

"Mione mate! Mione di depan kita!"

Jam berapa sekarang? Draco melihat arloji di tangan kanannya. Dan ada apa dengan Mione. Apakah ia bermimpi? _Hell_, jam dua pagi.

"Mate!"

Harry menarik tubuh Draco untuk segera bangun. Wajahnya terlihat kaget. Draco kini sadar apa yang membuat Harry panik.

Brak!

Draco keluar begitu saja dari dalam mobil. Bergegas menuju pria yang engah mengapit wanitanya di dinding. Tangannya terkepal kuat. Matanya menyiratkan amarah yang mendalam.

"Aah~"

Dengan jarak kurang ari lima meter Draco dapat mendengar desahan yang lolos dari bibir sang wanita. Dia mempercepat langkahnya. Berusaha untuk tak mencurigakan.

"Brengsek!"

Buk!

"Aaa!"

Pria dengan setelan jas biru tua itu tersungkur di tanah. Mulutnya yang awalnya akan mencium tubuh sang wanita kini berganti mencium tanah. Wanita itu memekin kaget dan tertahan.

"Kakak?"

Draco menoleh pada sang wanita. Ia menangis. Lengan satu di bahunya telah turun. dan terdapat beberapa bercak merah di leher sang wanita. Bibir yang merona dan sedikit darah di sudut bibirnya. dan entah kenapa, gaun yang pada awalnya menutup sempurna bagian dada sang wanita. Kini terlihat tak seperti sebelum berangkat. Lebih err— berantakan?

"Brengsek!"

Draco menduduki pria itu. Tinjuan demi tinjuan didapat oleh sang pria di wajahnya. Hidungnya mengeluarkan darah segar. Dan Draco tak peduli. Draco bangkit dan menendangi tubuh pria itu. perut. Punggung. Apapun. Sampai akhirnya pria itu memuntahkan darah.

PLAK

"Jangan campuri urusanku."

Hermione menatap tajam dan penuh benci pada Draco. Ia sudah tak serapi awal. Makeup-nya luntur semua. Pakaiannya juga berantakan.

*RR*

Hermione tersenyum pada kakak kembar Ginny Weasley. Berterimakasih karena telah mengantarkannya pulang. Ya, sejak pesta kelulusan itu. Sudah tiga hari Hermione tak pulang. Mungkin alasan _masih marah pada Draco_ adalah alasan paling tepat.

Sebenarnya Hermione sendiri tak mengerti alasan mengapa dirinya bisa semarah itu pada Draco. Mungkin ia hanya lelah dengan semua sikap over protective kakaknya.

Gerbang megah itu terbuka. Hermione menyeret tas yang berisi gaun miliknya. Dan ia sekarang memakai pakaian kasual milik Ginny. Para pelayan berhambur datang dan membantunya mengangkat barang yang sebenarnya tak memberatkan itu.

Baru saja ia akan melangkah memasukin manornya. Seorang pelayan pendekatinya.

"Nona, nyonya dan tuan sedang dikamar dan tak ingin di ganggu."

Hermione hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Ia bergegas mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi makan dan mulai menenggak air mineral yang terhidang di meja. Dengan langkah gontai ia mencuci tangannya dan mulai mengambil potongan ayam panggang yang terhidang cantik di meja makan. Ia datang setelah sarapan. Wajar ia lapar seperti ini.

Tapi entah kenapa rasanya ada yang aneh dengan manornya. Ada yang hilang sesuatu yang berisik. Sesuatu yang mengganggu. Manornya tak pernah setenang ini sebelumnya.

"Miaw."

"Crookshanks, kau di sana _dear_."

Hermione menganggat kucing gembul miliknya gemas. Menciuminya. Memeluknya, seakan Crookshanks yang mebuat manornya berbeda. Dan ia ingin mengembalikan suasana manornya seperti dahulu.

Sayangnya tak ada yang berubah. Rasa sepi itu datang kembali. Hermione menurunkan Crookshanks dari gendongannya dan kembali terduduk di kursi makan.

"Mione _dear_, kau sudah pulang?"

Suara Narcissa terdengar dari kejauhan. Ah, sang ibu baru saja keluar dari kamar utama. Narcissa menduduki kursi yang berhadapan langsung dengan Hermione. Entah kenapa matanya sembab.

"Ada apa _Mum_?"

Hermione tersenyum. Narcissa menggeleng.

"Tak apa, oya kakakmu mencari kerja di Tokyo. Ia mengembangkan Malfoy Inc. Di sana."

Hermione mengerutkan kening. Sejak kapan kakaknya yang pemalas dan hobi berkelahi itu serius bekerja seperti sekarang?

"Kapan dia berangkat _Mum_?"

"Tiga hari yang lalu."

_Hell_!

**TBC (?)**

**A/N: Uo, setelah lama hiatus nulis lagi. Ini ngepost tulisan lama sih. Maaf banyak typo. Kripiknya jangan lupee :D**


End file.
